User blog:FlakyPorcupine/Everything You Want to Know About I Won't Leave You/And Hell Will Follow Me
Because of the fact that fans have been looking forward to me continuing the series for the longest time for I had kept them waiting, I have decided to show some love by providing my personal commentary on it as it stands, while keeping it generally spoiler-free for those who have yet to read all of it; a magician revealing his bag of tricks. Some of it won’t be even so much as mentioned in the series proper, but this is pretty much everything that I have held behind the scenes, including things like age speculation, whether Tyrin and Lonliness are in a relationship or not, Lonliness’ real name and whether I want to continue after. I Won’t Leave You and And Hell Will Follow Me can be found on those pages. It’ll be a long read, but I hope you all will enjoy it. Titles * The title of “I Won’t Leave You” comes from a song an online friend of mine recorded, which you can listen to here. * “And Hell Will Follow Me” on the other hand actually comes from Revelations 6:8 “When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, ‘Come.’ I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him.” * Also, And Hell Will Follow Me is the name of an album by A Pale Horse Named Death. Sound familiar? I named one of my creepypastas after one of their songs, “Die Alone”. * Some of the names of the AHWFM chapters are named after songs by the Swedish rock band Katatonia who are one of my favorite artists of all time. Case in point “Saw You Drown” and the yet to be written “For My Demons”. “Every Rose Has Its Thorn” was not in fact named after the Poison song. * Originally, “For My Demons” was titled “Reunion!” before I changed it. Keep in mind, that I never said what the reunion referred to, and it certainly isn’t some kind of reunion between Lonliness and Tyrin. * “I Will Protect You” is named after a song by the nu metal band Korn, whom I am not particularly a fan of, but the song fits in quite well. * Not title related, but when I’m writing the story, I’m usually listening to “A Warm Place” by Nine Inch Nails on repeat. Guess you can make it the story’s official theme or something. If not that, usually something by The Mars Voltra, Alice in Chains, Aphex Twin or one of the songs here. They all put me in the mood for writing this big project about sorrow, horror and love. * Point being, I listen to too much fucking music. * Any chapter not named here is not particularly named after anything. Characters * Back when we were a team, I provided all of Lonliness’ lines, and Tyrin7 provided the sylveon’s lines. We ad-libbed conversations writing in their voices to make their chatting authentic and genuine. I also wrote the female apparitions lines in “No Matter the Cost”. Tyrin provided the dialogue for the male one from the same chapter, as well as the zigzagoon in “Every Rose Has Its Thorn”. * Tyrin reflects his creator very accurately. All the kind of mushy things the sylveon tells Lonliness that sometimes strikes a wrong chord in some readers? He treated me exactly the same, and that is hardly a hyperbole. He’s just a very fun, easy-going guy whom I miss dearly. * Lonliness’ personality for the series is very much based on various animals left by their owners, to prowl the empty streets on their own unloved and uncared for if they’re unlucky. Fictional or not, when you read stories like Ugly the Cat (which came out after by the way), you can see where similarities lie. * The beginning of each chapter (as well as the hub page for And Hell Will Follow Me) starts with a quote from “Abandon Lonliness”, each from Lonliness himself. The only time this rule is broken are ‘Saw You Drown” and “What I’ve Always Been”, because they’re both from the perspective of the protagonists themselves. * If we’re talking in human years, Tyrin is written to be around 17-19 years old. Lonliness is around 13-14, but his small structure can make him seem much more younger. Keep in mind that at the end of the day they are both wild, fictional animals. Age really has no meaning. * There are some people who do not like the actual names of the characters, saying they are too unrealistic. Though this should be obvious already, Lonliness is not the eevee’s real name but an identity he associates with himself. About a year ago, to friends who know the roleplaying character himself and not the Wiki until now, I revealed that Lonliness’ birth name was Judith (shortened to Jude), meaning “the praised one”, and also after Judas Iscariot. * Speaking of Lonliness’ name, and this was quite a problem for both Tyrin and I, but we both never knew how to actually shorten his name and switch between “Lonely” and “Lonli” every other post. In fact, I *still* do this. * Sylveon was revealed about a month before the story was written, but basing the fact that it was speculated to be a guardian of the forest of some kind for the anime, we decided to use its likeness for the character interacting with Lonliness as well as the fact that it was grand-spanking new. Its typing was also never revealed until months after, which is one reason why it never used any particular fairy ability nor called one throughout the entire original story. * A lot of people make notes that there is a gay subtext in the writing (granted, Tyrin7 himself is while I’m straight, which is why it’s so fumbled). Whether Tyrin and Lonliness are in an actual relationship or not doesn’t matter much to me as the writer. The answer is yes, for those who really care about this sort of thing. * I write Lonliness’ lines only when it is late in the night and I am tired and feeling completely out of it, to give them a more apathetic and emotionless quality to them, to help them fit in with the eevee’s depression. That said, I always get a fuzzy feeling whenever I write him to be actually happy. * It should be noted that I Won’t Leave You (and the headstone in the beginning of “No Matter the Cost” still standing a year later) that I started referring to the eevee as Loneliness, but after he is shown again I started to call him Lonliness once more. This isn’t a continuity error, but more that the eevee doesn’t belong in the world of the living. AHWFM paints him as an alien force, to almost Antichrist levels (though he’s too young to understand why he’s persecuted, or why he is cursed at all. “Abandon Lonliness” paints this image of him very similarly). Outside of the protagonists, it’s probably a bad thing that the story is taking place and it would’ve been better if Tyrin declined at the beginning of “No Matter the Cost”. And this was all intentional. Posting the Story on the Wiki * During my initial posting of the story across the Internet, the SOG Wiki was one of the last places I posted it to. While I was a huge fan of the YouTube channel and was a lurker of the Wiki, I was afraid that “I Won’t Leave You” had too many cliches (though intentional) and would be not worth any of your guy’s time to read as a result. In other words, I expected a tough crowd. This is ironic, because it found more popularity here than any of the other sites combined. * In fact, we are both very surprised with HOW popular it became. We actually were (and still are) dumbfounded by how successful what was initially a roleplay between the two of us became. * The original creepypasta was at first deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki due to their initial refusal to house Pokepastas. It was later added back for being deemed good enough. * People keep misspelling Lonliness’ name as Loneliness, even going as far as complaining to me about it. It’s intentional, folks. * We take criticism very seriously and to heart. The sequel addresses a lot of complaints the original had. For example, we held considerably back on the harsh language that some people thought broke the mood at the end of IWLY. Plans * I will be continuing “I Will Protect You” and “For My Demons” without Tyrin, that’s a fact. Understand it’s hard, he contributed a lot more than you (and probably he himself) would probably think. It was always a collaborative effort even if I was really the only spokesperson for it. * I have the rest of “And Hell Will Follow Me” planned out to the ending. * At one point I actually planned to have two different endings, with one considerably more grim and depressing than the other. I’ll only be using one, but it’s interesting to note. * I plan to leave some answered questions in case I do want to continue Tyrin and Lonliness’ adventures after “For My Demons”. Remember that laughter at the end of “I Won’t Leave You”? That might be a place to start. * Continuation will be considered if the ending is well-received, and I think more could be added. * The actual reason why I haven’t written “I Will Protect You” yet is because I am trying to get data from my old laptop, which includes everything Tyrin and I written for it so far. I don’t want to lose his contributions post-humorlessly. * If the story will be read on SomeOrdinaryGamers, or anywhere really, I’d love to help read along with them, providing the voice of Lonliness. You guys always meant a lot to me. Category:Blog posts